nolan_batmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman (real name: '''Bruce Wayne')'' is the infamous masked vigilante of Gotham City. Son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's life was drastically affected by his parents murder at the hands of Joe Chill. Initially driven by vengeance for his parents' death, Bruce's life direction changed after a meeting with Henri Ducard, who introduced him to Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows. After years of training as a member of the League, Bruce decided to return to his home to save it from the criminal corruption that's been present since he was a young man. Knowing that he cannot save Gotham "as Bruce Wayne," Bruce decides to formulate the persona that's built on his phobia; the persona that would later become known as the Batman. Biography Early life Bruce Wayne was the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. During his childhood, he was close friends with Rachel Dawes, the daughter of one of his family's many friends. During a friendly chase with Rachel at Wayne Manor's gardens, Bruce fell in a deep well while trying to hide from her. In the well, he was attacked by several bats that were resting within. After a short while, he was rescued by his father and brought back to the mansion. The traumatic events he experienced within the well would later develop into chiroptophobia. Thomas and Martha's death A day after, Bruce went into Gotham City via train line with his parents. On the way, he learned more of his family's company and heritage, about his father's job and also about the train line's history. Nightfall, he watched a play at a theater in the slums of the city. Bruce insisted on leaving after the play featured bats, which got him scared. Thomas, understanding Bruce's condition, called Martha and left the theater. Outside the theater, Bruce's parents were mugged by Joe Chill, who asked for all their belongings. After Thomas gave his wallet, he tried to defend Martha after Chill demanded for her jewelry, but was shot. Afterwards, Joe forcibly took Martha's pearl necklace and subsequently shot her, and then left the scene. Bruce was the only one left alive. Taken into police custody, Bruce met Sgt. James Gordon, who tried to comfort him. Afterwards, Police Commissioner Gillian Loeb arrived, and told Bruce that they got the criminal responsible. After the funeral of his parents, he was left to the care of the family's longtime butler, Alfred Pennyworth. The family company's CEO William Earle assured Bruce that he was in good hands, and promised to wait for his coming of age as he watched his family's empire. Vengeance Some time afterwards, Bruce was enrolled to Princeton University. While there, he still harbored the deep hatred he felt for Joe Chill, wanting to enact revenge by killing him personally. Fourteen years after his parent's death, Bruce returns to Gotham for Princeton to attend the hearing of Joe Chill's trial for early parole. He learns from Rachel that Joe's sentence was being given early suspension for testifying against the mob boss Carmine Falcone. Despite Rachel's pleas for Bruce to not speak against Chill, he disregarded them and attended the hearing. Bruce attends the hearing with a gun concealed in his coat. After Chill pleaded his case, Bruce abruptly leaves the courtroom without a word. Preparing the gun he hid as Chill went out of the courtroom, Bruce was deprived of his chance for revenge after an assailant of Falcone kills Chill before he could. After the assailant was apprehended and the media scrambled near Chill's body, Bruce was taken away from the courthouse by Rachel. Meeting Falcone While in the car, Bruce ponders if he should thank Falcone or not for killing his parents' murderers, believing it was justice. Rachel goes against his plan, stating that Bruce only sought revenge, not justice, and tries to clarify that the two are never the same. Bruce continues to state that they are the same on some occasions, and the "system" of the justice Rachel mentioned was broken. Enraged, Rachel drives Bruce down the slums of Gotham and shows him what Falcone's criminal influence has done to the city, stating that what Falcone's doing was destroying everything his parents stood for. Parking outside a local bar, Rachel lets Bruce continue his plan on thanking Falcone, stating that no one will touch him so long as his influence remains. Before leaving the car, Bruce admits to Rachel his plans for revenge by revealing the gun he had concealed. Enraged and disappointed, Rachel slaps Bruce twice, and states that his father would have been ashamed of him. Bruce leaves the car and throws the gun at the nearby docks before entering the bar. Entering the bar, Bruce confronted Falcone and stated that he came not to thank him but to prove that not all were afraid of him. Falcone stated that only those who knew him were afraid of him, and proves his claim by indicating the presence of several figures of authority within the bar, and threatens to shoot him without hesitation and fear of criminal charges on him, due to the power and influence he had over people. Despite Bruce's claims that he wasn't afraid and statement that he had nothing to lose, Falcone saw things otherwise, and lectured Bruce about his actions and current predicament, stating that what he has been through is nothing compared to what most others have gone through. After the lecture, Falcone had his men throw Bruce out of the bar. Disappearance After being thrown out, Bruce joins the company of one of Gotham's poor citizens. Giving the man his money and coat in exchange for his jacket, Bruce leaves the city via a cargo ship and traveled the world to study the criminal underworld by living among them. Years of studying, he learned to pity those less fortunate, and had his whole understanding between the right and wrong revamped. He eventually joined them in a heist, learning about what criminals felt before a crime and after. However in their heist, he and his associates were caught and imprisoned somewhere in Bhutan. While in the prison, Bruce was often haunted by nightmares from his past, and was prone to several engagements in combat. After a brawl with several of the prisoners, Bruce was sent to solitary confinement, with the guards stating that it was "protection for them prisoners." The League of Shadows While in solitary, Bruce was confronted by Henri Ducard, a member of the League of Shadows and a speaker of their leader, Ra's al Ghul. Tasking Bruce with the retrieval of a rare blue flower and then bringing it to the top of the mountains, Henri invites him to join his organization, in order to help him realize what he was initially searching for. Released the day after his meeting with Ducard, Bruce set out east to retrieve the flowers, and climbed at the top of the mountains to meet Ra's al Ghul. After a brief confrontation wtih Ra's al Ghul and a duel with Ducard, Bruce was taken in for training under the guidance of Ducard. For several years, Bruce was trained in various aspects of unarmed and sword combat, espionage, utilization of several of the League's tools, and their guiding principles. While in training, Bruce retold his life story and fears, stating why he sought to fight injustice. Initiation and revolt After years of training, Bruce was to be tested once more. After breathing in the air from the burned ashes of the blue flower he brought to the League's home, Bruce was to find his mentor from within a small platoon of the League. After a lecture in the midst of his test, Bruce was able to best Ducard, and was ready to be lead the League of Shadows, but not before his last test. Ra's al Ghul brought before him one of the local area's criminals. Ducard handed Bruce a sword and state that his final test was to execute the man. Defending what he believed, Bruce refused to execute the criminal, despite Ducard's pleas. Ra's, seeing the weakness of Bruce, stated that he cannot lead his men until he learns to do what is necessary. Bruce would then learn from Ra's that the League planned to destroy Gotham due to the seemingly unbreakable influence of criminal corruption within the city. Bruce, knowing what he had to do, feigned to perform the execution, and manages to ignite several of the explosives housed within the building. Knocking down Ducard, Bruce fought with Ra's as members of the League scattered and escaped. After defeating Ra's, Bruce carried Ducard's body out of the burning building, and left him to the care of one of the locals. Return to Gotham Contacting Alfred, Bruce returns to Gotham via jet, seven years since society last saw him in the city. On the way, Bruce discusses his renewed resolve and his plan to save Gotham from corruption by creating an incorruptible persona. He also learned that he was declared dead by Wayne Enterprises CEO William Earle, and had attempted to liquidate his shares after the company went public. Alfred eventually inherited Bruce's shares. Returning to the city, Bruce eavesdropped on Rachel at the courthouse and learns of his (unbeknownst to him, past) relationship with his boss Carl Finch. Afterwards, Bruce returns to Wayne Manor and began to list down viable allies within the Gotham City Police Department. While doing so, a bat was trapped within the room, which reminded him of his childhood experience. Leaving the mansion, Bruce went to the well he fell in, and dove deeper than where he was during his childhood. Searching the hole where the bats that attacked him came from, Bruce went in and found a large clearing. Disturbing the legion of bats that was housed within, Bruce no longer felt the fear he had during his childhood, and found himself at peace with the company of the bats. It was then that he decided to improve the foundations of the cave, which he eventually made his base of operations. Reclaiming his inheritance Bruce went into the company's office and met with William Earle. Earle stated that he can no longer stop the company's decision to go public, to which Bruce affirms and lets be. He stated that he had no plans to interfere, so long as his shares were given. He then stated that he wanted a job, and was interested at the Applied Science's division of the company. There, he met with Lucius Fox, a former member of the company's board and a friend of Bruce's father. While at the storage room, Lucius introduced various gadgets and equipment, such as a survival suit and grapple guns. Wayne asked to borrow the equipment, using "spelunking" as an excuse. After gaining the necessary equipment, Wayne performed fortifications at the bat cave he found. He would then make modifications to the borrowed equipment, and also make some of his own. Birth of the Bat During one night, Wayne dons a ski mask to confronted Jim Gordon indirectly while concealing his identity. Seeing Gordon as one of the few cops that aren't corrupted by Falcone, Bruce asks him how to take down Falcone, and why no one has stopped him. Learning what he needed (leverage on the corrupt Judge Faden and a willing attorney), Bruce refers to Rachel as the solution to the latter point. Bruce then left, stating that they were now "allies" and that Gordon should look for his sign. Despite Gordon's reluctant mindset about the idea (even chasing after Bruce with several cops), Bruce nevertheless left without assuring his allegiance with Gordon. Learning from his near failed escape from the GCPD Building, he returned to Fox's department to obtain equipment for "BASE-Jumping." Lucius introduced him to memory cloth, which he then borrowed after a brief discussion with Fox about his secrecy. He also learned of the Tumbler, and after a field test, borrowed it as well. He then eavesdropped on a meeting between detective Arnold John Flass and Falcone, about an incoming shipment at the docks. Back at the cave, Bruce formed and modifies the cowl for his suit and made several bat-shaped projectiles for him to use, and also made final modifications to his equipment. With those set, Bruce begins his first night as the Batman. Thursday night at Gotham's docks, the Batman takes down several of Falcone's thugs systematically. Despite Flass' escape, Batman was able to take down and detain most of Falcone's thugs. After dealing with the last of his men, Batman confronts Falcone, who was left in his car due to his driver being knocked out as well. Pulling Falcone out of the car's skylight, Bruce introduced himself for the first time as the Batman, before tying him to a nearby flood light (which formed a bat like silhouette) and left the scene. Arriving at Gotham's train line, Batman met with Rachel and gave her discriminating pictures of Judge Faden to use as leverage to commence the prosecution. Providing the authorities with everything they needed to put Falcone away, the Batman immediately gained notoriety for his actions, gaining both positive and negative opinions and comments from various figures of power within Gotham. Dealing with Falcone's allies Invading Arkham Asylum Saving Rachel Defeating Ra's al Ghul Post-Battle with the League Fight with the Mob Meeting Dent Extraditing Lau The Joker Personality and characteristics Skills and equipment Romantic life Behind the Scenes Appearance in comics Trivia